The Sexi Foursome
by MGFF
Summary: They have endured so much already... but one fateful night will tear the Sexi Foursome apart. This is the heart wrenching story of their reunion - and the shocking secrets revealed along the way.
1. A New Calamity

**The Sexi Foursome**

**Chapter One**

**A New Calamity**

Bekki miserably sat in her room, the MG convention carrying on without her, drawing faces on celebrities in the magazine Clare had given her without thought. Her head jerked up as the door shook and Lenni burst through.

"I'm safe!" she screamed at someone in the hallway, "No! I do not lose, I'm safe while I talk Bekki into coming out!" she said then slammed the door. A thump echoed on the other side followed by a small groan. Bekki watched her cross the room, flick the magazine off the table and sit down on it.

"You! You are not sitting here emoing just because you don't want this ship. It's not like you're the first to suffer under Clare's shipping insanity," she said in a rare show of patience and understanding. Very, very rare.

Bekki sighed and began playing with her pen, "I s'pose not, but still... I just don't feel like it," she said, nodding to mean the whole convention not just the game going on in the halls. Lenni rolled her eyes and yanked me up out of my chair – I offered little resistance, happy to have her close to me. "C'mon get the hell up; we're going to sort this out with Clare.

Bekki stumbled after Lenni while she muttered about 'whiny, clingy, paranoid' people – whoever they might be. They found Clare in the lobby, hiding behind a massive pot plant. She shushed them wildly and Bekki surmised that a hotel-wide hide-and-seek-tag game was taking place.

"Clare!" Lenni shouted, bringing us to the attention of Erad, he tilted his head in question but Lenni shook hers letting him know we needed Clare dry for this... though on second thoughts...

They stumbled back to their room, dragging a sodden Clare behind them – Bekki had resisted doing anything to disrupt her emoing but Lenni couldn't kidnap Clare on her own. The door locked behind them, Lenni looked from Bekki – emoing in her corner – to Clare – shaking water off her and squeezing it from her clothes – and shook her head.

"Alright, Bekki's depressed because of your ship, Clare, so you two fight it out or have make up sex and I'll be outside. I'll come in if I hear a scream but someone better be dead!" Lenni threatened.

Clare stared after Lenni before dropping her eyes. She gasped seeing the magazine with the tortured faces of her idols. She rounded on the depressed Bekki now sitting on her bed but couldn't bring herself to yell at her.

Clare sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around Bekki, "I'm sorry... it's really getting to you?" she asked.

Bekki looked at Clare, "You know you just want me for yourself," she sniffled, with as much mocking and dignity she could muster.

Clare looked at Bekki thoughtfully, "Actually..." she paused and bit her lip, "I think you might be right."

Bekki screamed, bringing Lenni bursting into the room joyfully, expecting a corpse. "What the fuck are you both doing alive?" she shouted.

"Clare's trying to rape me!" Bekki sobbed, throwing herself at Lenni. Lenni stepped aside, letting Bekki fall to her knees painfully. She gazed up at Lenni lovingly and wound an arm around her leg.

"Nooooooooo, Bekki my love! Don't leave me!" Clare sobbed and dove after her, catching hold of Bekki's leg and clinging with all her might.

"My heart belongs to Lenni, you whore! Stop trying to steal my affections!" Bekki screamed, kicking at Clare.

"I don't love you, cunt! Take her, Clare, take her for your own nefarious purposes!" Lenni screamed back at them, "God, I don't want this obsessive psychopath!"

"Seeeeeeee, Bekki? She doesn't want you! Come be with me! I'll love you forever! We can read chipmunk slash fics until eternity!" Clare said, trying to entice Bekki from her one true love.

"Never!" Bekki sobbed, clinging more ferociously to Lenni's leg as she felt Lenni brace herself to kick. Bekki cringed back as Lenni kicked her deftly in the ribs and Clare and Lenni both froze as her head collided with the metal bed frame. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!1!!111111 MY LOVE, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Clare screamed, cradling the Bekki-corpse lovingly.

Lenni looked mildly disgusted, "Clare... you're not going to rape that, are you?" she asked, as her heart broke inside – guilt, confusion and grief warring within her.

Clare shot Lenni a look of pure hatred, and that is how the Sexi Foursome was broken.


	2. Return of the Bekki

**The Sexi Foursome**

**Chapter Two**

**Return of the Bekki**

The dark time came at the death of Bekki... the funeral was small and short. All in all it was a miserable affair and the rain falling down between the black umbrellas seemed to sizzle when Clare and Lenni's gaze locked past Erin. She did her best to keep the two apart but it was hardly possible.

"You did this, Lenni," Clare said coldly as they were leaving, "She's dead because of you."

"Clare..." Erin started, but Lenni waved her to silence.

They got into separate cars and those were the last words spoken to one another until...

**One Year Later**

"But Lenni, you have to come... nobody blames you," Erin said intently into the phone.

"Clare does."

"You guys haven't spoken for a whole year, I'm sure she's recovered from the shock and would be happy to sort things out with you."

Lenni made a disbelieving sound into the phone, "I doubt it, but I suppose I'll come... if only to see where it happened again..."

"I still can't believe Tank chose to have it there again... it's so... insensitive."

"He says it's convenient."

"I know and it is..." Erin paused to check an IM, her jaw dropping, "Uh, L-Lenni?"

**Bekki **(7:35:50 PM): Hey love

There was a long silence on the other end until Lenni finally said, "Did you get it too?" in the barest of whispers.

"Yes... have you replied?"

"Yeah... I glomped her... let's take this to AIM," Lenni said, hanging up almost instantly.

(**Erin** has entered the chat.)

(**Lenni** has entered the chat.)

(**Bekki** has entered the chat.)

**Bekki**: yo peeps

**Erin**: .........

**Lenni**: Bekkis ded I killed her

**Bekki**: yeh that wasn't v. nice ykno

**Erin**: You can't be Bekki...

**Bekki**: aye I can

**Bekki**: iLive

**Lenni**: if you're Bekki where the fuck have u been

**Bekki**: around

**Lenni**: dude...

**Bekki**: mkay I don't really kno... I woke up some random place with amnesia or sum shit.

**Erin**: We went to your funeral.

**Bekki**: ...

Wher r u guys?

**Lenni**: same place u left us love

**Bekki**: ...

(**Bekki** has left the chat.)

Lenni and Erin stared speechless for a moment at their screens.

**000**

"Clare! You won't believe what happened when I was talking to Lenni...!" Erin started excitedly, but was promptly left staring at a slammed door. She knocked again and waited. The door stayed closed.

Erin sighed and went back to her room, trying to manage normal behavior when everything was so weird and messed up. Clare wasn't speaking to her and hadn't gone online for two days when Lenni arrived.

"Did you tell Clare?" she asked, bouncing nervously and frowning when Erin shook her head.

"She's not speaking to me," Erin said miserably.

Lenni twitched and jumped up, dragging Erin out the door, "Which room?"

Erin and told her, allowing herself to be manhandled (in the non-kinkeh-fun way) along the hallways. Lenni knocked loudly against Clare's door, throwing her shoulder against it when no one answered.

"Clare! Bekki isn't dead! Now let me in, you cunt, you have no reason to be pissed!" she screamed at the door.

Clare opened the door and Lenni tumbled through. "Jeez, dramatic much?"

"WHAT?!" Lenni screamed, hauling herself off the floor.

Clare stepped back uneasily before answering, fearing attack or rape, "Well, it's not like I didn't know she was alive, I helped her fake her death after all."

"WTF?! But why??" Lenni wailed, throwing her hands into the air.

"She couldn't bear to tell you she loved me now..."

"That is such bullshit! She was clinging to MY leg not yours!" Lenni shouted and reached out to pounce on the lying squee that was Clare.

"Psh, I wanted a fling and Clare wouldn't do me if I didn't 'love' her. She's so sentimental."

"ZOMGWTFBBQ, IKKEB??" Lenni squealed then shifty-eyed, "I mean, what the fuck is wrong with you, you cunt, Bekki!"

Bekki rolled her eyes, "Psh, I like making conquests, okay? I'd already done you and Erin, I couldn't let Clare escape me on the small matter of whether or not I loved her more than you."

Silence ensued after her statement before everyone in the room looked at the blushing Erin.

"You had sex with Bekki? My ONE. TRUE. LOVE?!" Clare screeched.

"You fucked MY BITCH??" Lenni shrieked.

"I thought you only loved me..." Aubrey whispered from outside the room.

Erin stood looking helpless and said nothing. How could she ever explain whatever the hell it was that had possessed her to take Bekki up on her offer? She didn't know the answer herself.

And seeing Erin's confused, hopeless expression, Bekki smiled. _Oh the wonder of spiking drinks – Mountain Dew and vodka ftw_.

**The End.**


End file.
